Ninja
|anime = #J24/#E22 |type = Melee, Weaponary, Elemental |hat = Old: A red helmet with a star and purple plume. Kirby's skin is purple in Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra''. Anime: Similar to the above, but Kirby holds a sword, the light armor extending from the back of his helmet is replaced by a short cape, and the star emblem on the front is green to differentiate from Stone. New: A purple cloth skullcap with a metal headband imprinted with a star outline. Holds a sword like the anime. |elements = Fire/Water |powers = Cuts Rope, Grass |icon = |enemies = Bio Spark, Tsukikage |mini-bosses = Spinni (shurikens) |bosses = None |helper = Bio Spark }} Ninja is one of Kirby's copy abilities first seen in Kirby Super Star. General Information It is best known for being one of the fastest abilities, meaning it is able to deal steady damage in a short amount of time. It is also one of the rarest abilities, as only two regular enemies in the Kirby series yield it when inhaled. In order to do sufficient damage, Kirby must execute many attacks at a time. This is because Ninja is predominantly projectile-based. Because these projectiles are weak on their own, Kirby must remain at a safe distance and throw tons of them at the enemy. This is where Ninja Kirby's quick reflexes come in handy. This ability also allows to cling to walls and jump-climb them. In Squeak Squad, Ninja was given more properties based off the stereotypical Ninjas rather than the traditional kind demonstrated in Super Star. These properties entail walking on water and harnessing "jutsu" (simply Japanese for method or trick). The Ninja hat originally had the same design as the Stone hat, only with different colors. As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby wears a skullcap with a metal forehead piece imprinted with a star insignia. He wields a katana like he does in the anime, which replaces his kunai from previous games. Move Set In the Anime Ninja appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in episode 24, Ninja Binge, which is its only appearance. In the anime, Kirby shows moves that can't be used in games. In the transformation sequence, an energy shuriken forms from a flash of light. Autumn leaves blowing in the wind surround Kirby. The shuriken and leaves vanish, forming his hat. He then pulls out a ninjato. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby could use a similar move to Ninja's Kunai/Shuriken Throw by inhaling Sheik. *The kanji character (忍) used for Squeak Squad's flavor text means "do by stealth, endure". *Air Drop is used as Kirby's up throw in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *In the Ninja ability's Kirby Super Star artwork, Kirby's skin is pink, however, in the game, Kirby's skin is purple. This was corrected in promotional artwork of Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In one piece of Kirby: Squeak Squad artwork, Ninja Kirby appears to be wearing a short mantle on his back similar to the one worn in the anime. This is not seen in-game, in which it is still a palette swap of Stone (from the Game Boy Advance games). *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby is swimming on the surface of a bed of water with this ability, he will dive right on the surface and breath through a bamboo straw instead of wearing an inner-tube. When he uses his Water Gun attack, water shoots upward out of the bamboo, damaging enemies next to or above him. *In Squeak Squad, Ninja Kirby can walk on water. On water, he can jump, use all of his attacks, but can't wall cling. **Kirby's Ninja Scroll attack switches its element to water instead of fire when walking on water. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if Ninja Kirby is standing still, he will be in a fighting stance. Artwork KSS Ninja.png|''Kirby Super Star'' HnK_Ninja.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:KSqSq Ninja.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:ninja.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Ninjakirby.PNG|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSqSq_Ninja_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Ninja.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Ninja Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' NinjaiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Ninja icon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe